supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Hollywood Babylon
Hollywood Babylon ist die achtzehnte Episode der zweiten Staffel von Supernatural. Zuammenfassung Dean und Sam sind auf dem Weg nach Hollywood, dort erwartet sie ein neuer Fall. Ein Darsteller ist bei einem Horror-Film ums Leben gekommen. Im Laufe der Zeit ist das Gerücht entstanden, dass ein rachsüchtiger Geist den Mann ermordet haben soll. Doch der Mord war wohl nur ein PR-Gag. Als dann der Regisseur und der Studiodirektor getötet werden, wird Dean und Sam klar, dass das Filmset verflucht worden sein muss. Handlung thumb|leftEine Frau sucht in einem Wald nach ihren Freunden, als von hinten ein Mann erscheint, der erzählt, dass ihre Freunde tot sind. Der Mann will verschwinden, Tara will aber ihre Schwester suchen. Der Mann haut ab und lässt die Frau alleine zurück. Da tauchen von hinten einige Personen mit einer Kamera auf. Es stellt sich heraus, dass es sich dabei um eine Filmaufnahme handelt. Einer der Mitarbeiter meint, er spürt eine Energie, als würden sie beobachtet. Als sie weiterdrehen, findet Tara die Leiche eines Mannes, die an Kabeln hängt. Dean und Sam fahren mit einem Touristenführer durch Hollywood, steigen aber vorzeitig aus. Sie suchen nach demthumb Filmdreh, da dort der Techniker gestorben ist. Als die Brüder am Set auftauchen, hält der Regisseur Dean für einen PA. Dean sucht mit einem EMF-Meter nach einem Geist, findet aber nichts. Sam hat herausgefunden, dass im Studio in den letzten 80 Jahren vier Personen gestorben sind: zwei Selbstmorde und zwei Unfälle. Dean sieht die Schauspielerin Tara Benchley und geht zu ihr, da er ein großer Fan ist. Dean fragt sie, ob sie die Leiche gesehen hat. Sie erzählt, dass sie die blutende Leiche gefunden und einen thumb|leftSchatten gesehen hat. Außerdem hat sie ein Foto des toten Technikers. Dean erkennt in dem Foto aber den lebenden Gerrard James, der ebenfalls ein Schauspieler ist. Er wurde von den Produzenten angestellt, seinen Tod vorzutäuschen, da ein Studio, in dem es spukt, kostenlose Werbung für den Film wäre. In der Zwischenzeit wird der Film weitergedreht. Ein Mitarbeiter hat ein paar Zweifel am Film, zum Beispiel, dass mit lateinischen Sprüchen Geister beschworen werden. Später sieht er einen weiblichen Geist und hält es für einen Spezialeffekt. Als sie sich auszieht und nach oben geht, folgt er ihr. Während des Drehs fällt er erhängt von der Decke. Trotz des Todesfalles wird der Film weitergedreht. Der Mitarbeiter Brad ist wirklich gestorben; nicht gespielt. Als die Brüder ein Band abspulen, hören sie elektronische Interferenzen, außerdem erhält er ab dem Tod viele elekromagnetische Signale. Sie sehen sich Aufzeichnungen des Todes an, bei dem sie auch einen Geist sehen. Dean thumbmeint, es gibt einen Film, in dem Kameras Geister sichtbar machen. Sam erkennt den Geist: es handelt sich um eine Frau, die in den 30er Jahren gefeuert wurde und sich anschließend erhängte. Sie fragen sich, warum der Geist erst nach 75 Jahren auftaucht. Dean und Sam suchen die Leiche des Geistes und verbrennen sie. Unterdessen wird im Studio der Produzent vergessen, als er sich im künstlichen Wald befindet. Er sieht eine Person und folgt ihr. Als er sie ansieht, sieht er, dass dessen Gesicht komplett zerschnitten ist. In dem Moment schaltet sich ein Riesenventilator ein und saugt den Produzenten an, der vom Ventilator getötet wird. Unterdessen wird der Trailer des Films "Hell Hazers II - Die Abrechnung" vorgestellt. Dean und Sam entdecken den toten Produzenten. Sie wissen, dass auch 1966 ein Elektriker von einem Ventilator getötet wurde. Als Folge des Unfalles wird der Film für ein paar Tage eingestellt. Der Regisseur meint, der Film wird nicht eingestellt, da sie es den beiden Toten schuldig wären, weiter zu drehen. Dean findet heraus, dass der Elektriker eingeäschert wurde. Die Beiden sehen sich die Videos des Drehs an und thumb|leftentdecken dabei, dass die Beschwörungsformeln, die sie verwenden, echt sind. Sie gehen zum Drehbuchautor, um ihn zu fragen, wieso er echte Beschwörungsformeln verwendet, jedoch vorsichtig formuliert. Dieser erklärt ihnen, dass die Formeln vom ursprünglichen Autor Walter Dixon kommen, welcher jedoch ersetzt wurde. Sam und Dean finden heraus, dass er die Geister dazu benutzt, um die Personen, die sein Drehbuch verändert haben, zu töten. Walter ruft den Drehbuchautor und sagt zu ihm, dass die ursprüngliche Version ganz genau recherchiert war und das erste Mal eine Geistergeschichte richtig erzählt war. Daraufhin beschwört er den Geist des Elektrikers, der den Drehbuchautor in den Ventilator werfen will. Da taucht Dean auf, der den Geist mit der Schrotflinte trifft. Als sie den Autor retten wollen, beschwört Walter drei weitere Geister. Sie fliehen in das verlassene Haus, wo Sam die Geister mit seiner Handykamera sichtbar macht, sodass Dean sie erschießen kann. Als Sam von Walter verlangt, dass er ihm den Talisman gibt, mit dem er die Geister kontrolliert, zerstört dieser ihn. thumbDann wird Walter von den drei Geistern umgebracht, da diese von ihm mit dem Talisman zum Morden gezwungen wurden und nun schrecklich wütend auf ihn sind. Walter hat daraufhin das Drehbuch umgeschrieben: Sie spüren die Geister mit der Handykamera auf und erledigen sie mit einer Schrotflinte. Vorkommende Charaktere *Dean Winchester *Sam Winchester *Walter Dixon *Tara Benchley *Elise Drummond *Bradley Redding *Jay Wiley Vorkommende Wesen *Geist Musik *'I've Got the World On a String' von Frank Sinatra *'Green Peppers' von Herb Alpert and the Tijuana Brass Zitate :Dean: Sie doch mal, da ist Matt Damon. :Sam: Das ist mit Sicherheit nicht Matt Damon. :Dean: Klar ist er das. :Sam: Tja, Matt Damon hat soeben angefangen, die Straße zu kehren. :Dean: Wahrscheinlich bereitet er sich auf eine Rolle vor. ---- :Sam: Wie läuft es denn hier so? :Dean: Ist echt klasse, Mann. Tara hat ihr Spiel wirklich verbessert und ich glaube, es liegt daran, dass sie jetzt dieses Gespür aus der Erinnerung holt. :Sam: Gespür aus der Erinnerung? Dean, wenn ich dich frage wie es hier läuft, dann meine ich unseren Fall, wir arbeiten hier nicht wirklich. Ich dachte du hasst es PA zu sein? ---- ::Sam sieht sich die Videos des Drehs an :Dean: Hast du noch mehr Geister in den Mustern entdeckt? :Sam: In den ersten sechs Stunden nicht. Weißt du, vielleicht versuchen die Geister, den Film zu stoppen, weil sie finden, dass er schlecht ist. Damit hätten sie ja sogar recht. ---- :Drehbuchautor: Er hat ein völlig bescheuertes Drehbuch geschrieben. Da ist kein Tempo drin, keine Liebesgeschichte, einfach nur langweilig. Ich habe 90% rausgestrichen, um es lesbar zu machen und nochmal 10%, damit es gut wird. Internationale Titel *'Englisch:' Hollywood Babylon (Hollywood Babylon) *'Spanisch:' Hollywood Babilonia (Hollywood Babylon) *'Französisch:' Le Chef-d'oeuvre de l'horreur (Das Meisterwerk des Horrors) *'Italienisch:' Mistero ad Hollywood (Geheimnis in Hollywood) *'Portugiesisch:' Assombração em Hollywood (Der Spuk in Hollywood) *'Polnisch:' Hollywoodzki Babilon (Hollywood Babylon) *'Tschechisch:' Hollywoodský babylon (Hollywood Babylon) *'Ungarisch:' A filmstúdió fantomja (Das Phantom des Filmstudio) *'Finnisch:' Kauhua Hollywoodissa (Geschichten aus Hollywood) Siehe auch Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 02